Matured Technology Enhancement (MTE) can improve gate density and is compatible with logic processes. Therefore, MTE is used in storage device processes to increase the density of memory devices.
Current MTE-based multiple-time programmable (MTP) flash memory cell arrays have following problems: When performing a programming operation to program data into a floating-gate transistor, program disturb may occur to floating-gate transistors on the same page or on different pages and affect the endurance performance of memory devices.